


Как будто я мог

by Sotha_Sil



Series: Masser and Secunda [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Last Exile, Loveless
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящие гении не понимают, что они гении. Но, хуже всего, шуток они тоже не понимают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как будто я мог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/gifts).



> АU по отношению ко всем трем вселенным, вольное обращение с деталями, почти оридж, стимпанк, альтернативная физика, магия и технология, кинки разной степени тяжести, кросдрессинг, hurt/comfort, отношения господина и слуги, секс в общественном месте. Одно матерное слово и много нецензурных. Герои — нормальные люди, и блоков на них пока не стоит.

***  
Фабрикант был мелкий, верткий, выл, как будто ему что-то прищемило, и уходил от ударов — не подцепишь. Красный глаз мигал: ровный, круглый, электрический. Из-за столбов торчали еще две тени, вытянутые и неподвижные. Пока неподвижные, но стоило только промахнуться, попасть по следящим розеткам на полу — и они отмерли бы, полезли всем скопом. Машись с ними потом.

Я отскочил назад, на скользкий от грязи камень, опасно шваркая подошвой по рыжему, светящемуся какой-то гадостью мху. Шатнулся, но устоял. Механическая зараза, вякнув, ткнулась в каменное брюхо, твердый клюв глухо стукнул об уступ. Этот уступ только что упирался мне в левую лопатку. Я прицелился и выстрелил в уродливую башку — полыхнуло белым, во все стороны брызнули искры. Мелкие, как пригоршня снега зимой, лови — не хочу.

В воздухе ухнуло, застрекотало. Длинные головастые тени вздрогнули, оживая, и поползли, скрежеща, на звук. Проверить решили, гадины, кто у них тут орудует. Неудачно, черт возьми! Я торопливо рассадил ножом мягкое брюхо убитого фабриканта и, обрывая провода, вытащил небольшой буро-коричневый цилиндр, исписанный двемерикой. Портативный генератор, его-то мне и заказали гильдейские умельцы. Не думали, что достану, но чудеса случаются.

Я сунул товар во внутренний карман и рывком откатился в темноту, за лежащую на полу колонну. Она рухнула, судя по виду, не меньше десятка лет назад и теперь походила на сваленное дерево. На полу темнели выбоины: мелкие и покрупнее. Материал, из которого строили двемеры, был противоестественно прочный. Мне бы ни в жизнь не хватило фантазии догадаться, чем тут шарахнуло, чтобы огромные, многокилометровые цеха превратились в руины.

Фабриканты, шипя и перестукиваясь, доковыляли до останков своего непривлекательного соседа, переглянулись, по-птичьи наклоняя головы, и принялись рыться толстыми клювами в микросхемных потрохах. Если им удастся считать информацию, то пиши пропало. С активированной программой преследования они — опытным путем выяснилось — превращаются из буксующих куриц в дряней редкостной быстроты и маневренности. Уровнем выше я еле удрал от почти таких же, только похилее. Больше не хочу.

В ту дыру, через которую я сюда залез, обратного хода нет — туннель завалило. Но, судя по карте, старой, неполной и непонятно откуда украденной — её мне из-под полы показал дед-данмер, не такой сволочной, как остальные гильдейские, — в глубине центрального охладительного резервуара должен быть сток, диаметра которого хватит, чтобы в него пролезть и, по возможности, не свернуть себе шею. Потом по трубе, если она еще цела, можно попробовать пробиться сначала в канализацию, а потом наружу, к реке Самси. Откуда-то же местные инженеры брали воду для охлаждения своих машин.

Между фабрикантами и марш-броском через неизвестные помойки я однозначно выберу второе. Можно подумать, это у меня первый опыт.

Стараясь не шуметь, я пополз в сторону соседнего цеха, где даже в отсутствии хозяев, на многие века их пережив, гудели и пускали пар огромные коленчатые механизмы. У рабочей лестницы, вплавленной в ржавый бок центрального резервуара, топтался еще один фабрикант — царапал здоровым когтем щербатый каменный пол, искал невидимых насекомых. Я прислонился спиной к стене, чувствуя, как искусственный жар ползет за шиворот, и, краем глаза следя за суставчатой тварью. Если она меня задержит, то две других успеют как раз, чтобы не дать вынести двемерский цилиндр наружу. А там его очень много кому хочется.

Я быстро огляделся. Стрелять было нечем — деактивационные заряды закончились, слишком много их ушло, чтобы расчистить дорогу сюда, а последний остался аккурат в мертвой зоне над глазом фабриканта. Того самого, у которого я вырезал генератор.

Знал бы, что прежде, чем добраться до нужных гадов, придется высадить несколько обойм по гадам ненужным, запасся бы, не халтуря. Все твои заначки разворошил бы. Но неоткуда было знать, вот в чем беда. Да и по части составления долгосрочных многоступенчатых планов я порядочный бездарь. Планами обычно ты занимаешься. Мне не хочется учиться. Не потому, что лень, а потому, что все должны быть на своих местах. Так больше шансов остаться незаменимым, а тебе нравится быть незаменимым, Йоджи. Очень нравится. Ты все никак не допрешь, что этот статус у тебя ни в жизнь никто не отберет. Мне-то виднее. И, с легких рук Альмсиви, пусть мне это будет виднее и дальше. Ненавижу уходить на задания, когда мы в ссоре.

Я ощупью подобрался ближе к фабриканту — тот жевал корявый кусок двемерского лома, настороженно потряхивая шипастым хвостом. Под ним темнела вонючая масляная дорожка, смазанная в двух местах, начинающая покрываться тонкой пленкой пыли. Лестница уносилась вверх всего в нескольких шагах от него, а счет шел на секунды — шевеление за смятой переборкой, прикрывающей вход туда, где остался механический труп и две живые твари, становилось громче. Я присел и зашарил по полу в поисках бесхозной железяки или обломка кирпича — чтобы кинуть, но под рукой вибрировали горячие каменные плиты, и все.

Зарядник бросить было нельзя. Ты мне так и сказал: «Нацу, ни в коем случае не выпускай из рук! Ни в коем случае, понял?». Сейчас он уже не мог стрелять, но записанная информация о том, что мне тут попалось, должна сохраниться в первозданном виде. Ты не один год пахал, чтобы всё заработало, и с половиной Гильдии переругался — вашу фракцию трясло от Альд’Руна до Садрид Моры. Типа, как это, такое изобретение, и доступ к нему имеют только единицы.

Нас и послали-то в эту дырищу, в цеха Бетамеца, как за синей птицей — на миссию в никуда, чтобы с глаз долой обоих. Хорошо, что мне удалось уйти одному. Всего-то надо было подделать дату на отправном листе. Ты, конечно, умеешь за себя постоять, даже меня лупишь, когда прокалываюсь, но тут другой случай. Выживших после Бетамеца не было. Я видел кости тех, кому не повезло, — на верхних уровнях, в самом начале. Я прошел дальше всех, до гребанного конца и буду первым, кто вернется. Благодаря твоему изобретению. Только благодаря ему. Бойцовская муштра в самых глубоких двемерских цехах бесполезна. Но я все равно выберусь.

А потом, чем черт не шутит. Может быть, велоти научатся бороться с фабрикантами, разгадают двемерские технологии и сконструируют летающие машины, которые не пытался построить только дурак, но до сих пор никому не удавалось. Неописуемые, охрененные, восхитительные летающие машины, с них будет виден весь Вварденфелл от Аскадианских островов до Шигорада! Я бы не прочь повести такую.

И ты бы не прочь.

Поэтому у меня нет права сдаться. Нет права не вернуться. Ты одуреешь от радости, когда доберешься до набитого неисследованной хренью зарядника. Не даром же шумел, чтобы я его обязательно сберег. В дальней части цеха грохнуло, из толстой трубы вылетела металлическая пробка, и в высокий потолок ударила плотная струя пара. Воздух встряхнуло. Фабрикант бросил свою добычу, заозирался и простучал когтями по полу в мою сторону: три шага, четыре, пять… Мелькнула мысль, что я зря не вернулся за ножом, который выронил в предыдущем зале, пока прятался от остальных тварей. У меня из оружия осталось одно упрямство.

Фабрикант утробно выдохнул, поводя хвостом и роняя на пол несколько капель вонючего масла. Нас разделяло два шага и ржавый выступ с большой каракулей, видимо, цифрой. Я сцепил зубы, одним движением стаскивая с ноги форменный сапог и, что было силы, швырнул его в сторону переборки, навстречу раскрывающейся черноте и двум гадинам, которые сожрали труп соседа и пустились в погоню. Тварь метнулась за сапогом, как пёс за палкой, то ли подумала, что живой, то ли звезда гильдейская понравилась. В узком проходе они столкнулись, скрежеща и взрыкивая. Пользуясь секундной задержкой, я снялся с места и рванул к лестнице. Второй сапог тоже пришлось бросить — лезть было неудобно и, судя по гулким ударам о стенки резервуара, тот все еще был полон. Обутым не поплаваешь.

Я лез целую вечность, ну, или мне так показалось. Горячие железные перекладины убегали вверх, будто мы с ними играли в узконаправленные салки, в которых проигравшего отдирают от стены и обкусывают, как сахарного силт страйдера — начиная с ног. Внизу выло и скреблось, слышался звон оторванных лестничных скоб, упавших на далекий пол, но жадное лязганье не делалось тише, и я понял, что как минимум один фабрикант лезет следом. Как он это делает, я не смог бы даже вообразить, а вертеть башкой было нельзя и невозможно — мне казалось, что вместо шеи у меня нешарнирный протез, который позволяет смотреть лишь вперед и вверх.

Край, разъеденный коррозией, без нескольких ступеней, показался мне самым прекрасным в Нирне — после тебя. Я рванулся, подтягиваясь на руках, и, по инерции перелетая на ту сторону, в белую от пара пустоту, успел заметить, что тварь тоже взобралась наверх, а толстый клюв, достаточный, чтобы перекусить лом, зло щелкает в воздухе.

Вода, ударившая в спину, оказалась горячей. Вот тебе и охладительный резервуар. Вкус у неё был горький: масляный и металлический. Как будто я по придури сам себе прикусил язык и вынужден глотать нечистоты вперемешку с кровью. Желудок скрутило, инстинкт вытолкнул меня на поверхность, как пробку, заставляя дышать жадно и больно, плюясь пакостной жижей. Тварь сидела на краю, свесив переднюю часть туши вниз, и, очевидно, думала, прыгать, или нет. Мне некогда было ждать, что она решит.

Проверив, наглухо ли запечатан зачарованный карман с твоим зарядником и дорого доставшейся технической цацкой, я, глотнув воздуха, нырнул в мутную желто-коричневую воду. Дно терялось в далекой глубине, жутковатое и плохо видимое. Слив не работал, иначе меня уже утащило бы в воронку, но вокруг было спокойно за исключением гула, который служил двемерским цехам вместо тишины, и проникал везде, даже сюда. Я греб в тщетных попытках высмотреть отверстие. Экономить силы получалось хреново — нечего было экономить. На половине пути стало понятно, что я слишком устал драпать от фабрикантов, и мне не хватает воздуха, чтобы добраться до дна.

И не хватит, если буду продолжать нырять, не отдохнув. Какая бы добрая душа сообразила мне, дураку, надувной матрац прямо сюда, в Бетамец, в самую двемерскую задницу?

Я всплыл и раскинулся на поверхности звездой. В уши натекло до глухоты, а перед глазами повис куполообразный потолок, дрожащий от поднимающегося пара. С его обшивки несолидно отшелушивались бледные остатки краски. Я вспомнил, как мы с тобой, еще совсем мальчишки, однажды притащились в казарменные бани Имперского Легиона — поздно вечером, приплатив охране за вход — и дрались там, в воде, пока густой белый пар напрочь не вытеснил нормальный воздух. Когда мне показалось, что сейчас дышать станет нечем, я зажал тебя у бортика и, набравшись храбрости, стал целовать — долго, вкусно, крепко держа за светлый пучок на затылке, чтобы ты не сбежал. Хотел с открытыми глазами, но не вышло. Мне было одурительно и страшно, я тогда всерьез верил, что ты можешь не понять или удрать, или выгнать вон из семьи так же, как когда потребовал, чтобы меня в неё приняли.

***

Я не помню, в какой момент впервые понял, что хочу тебя — себе. Сейчас мне кажется, всегда хотел. Это, конечно неправда — мы познакомились в глубоком детстве, как раз, чтобы ходить пешком под прилавок, из-под которого я попытался срезать кошелек у твоего расфуфыренного воспитателя. Ты меня заметил. Мы встретились глазами в тот короткий стыдный миг, когда отговориться чем-нибудь другим я бы никак не смог. Ты увидел — но не сдал.

Потом я ел на украденные деньги целый месяц и приносил тебе с рынка сладкие полосатые яблоки, балморские леденцы, жареные пирожки со скрибятиной. У вас таких не делали, брезговали кухней морровиндского простонародья, но ты быстро вошел во вкус и радостно шарился по моим карманам, иногда даже поздороваться забывал. В один из таких дней я решил, что буду служить тебе: дурацкому, хохочущему, острому на язык, задающемуся и обмотанному в детские аристократические тряпки на девчоночий манер. Самому лучшему. Даже грамоте обучусь, наверное, если уж совсем припрёт, и шпану всякую от тебя гонять стану, благо, могу. Где мне было знать, в какой восторг ты придешь от этой идеи, и чем всё закончится?

Негде мне было это знать. С десяток лет спустя, прощаясь с головой в горячих пустых банях, слыша пугающе близкие голоса стражи за дверью — охранники могли войти в любой момент — и жадно проталкивая язык тебе в рот, я думал, что это последняя моя выходка. Что ты вырубишь меня, слетевшего с тормозов и зарвавшегося — в магической херне ваши потомственные умники всегда преотлично разбирались.

Я сцеловывал солоноватые мыльные капли с твоего лица, пока ты стоял столбом по колено в воде, зажатый между горячей узорчатой плиткой и мной, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, а потом осознать — да, ты всё правильно понял. Я потянулся развязать тугой пучок на белобрысом затылке, шепотом спросив: «Можно?». Ты кивнул, и я раскрутил большой мокрый узел, а когда он распался — запустил пальцы в густую шевелюру, увязнув в ней, как шалк в меду, и хрипло, насколько хватило легких, вдохнул горький, густой, самый желанный запах. Тот же самый, которым пахли все твои подушки. Отрастил гриву, Йоджи, чтоб я сдох тут, прочесывая её: мягкую, длинную, светлеющую на концах. Я хотел сделать это безумно давно — столько не терпят. Тысячу раз представлял, как буду трогать тебя. В тот момент, когда это действительно случилось, мне показалось, что руки не изучают, а повторяют пройденное, что тяжелые волосы, влажные, непослушные от воды и пара, уже много раз скользили между моими пальцами — к черту расчески, я вычешу светлые петухи прямо так — все до единого. Ты фыркнул, вздрагивая, вроде бы от щекотки, но я видел, как соски съеживаются, а член твердеет — гладкий и теплый, с темно-розовой головкой и узкой щелью наверху. Красивее, чем мой. Я успел разглядеть его раньше, — мы часто мылись вместе — но потрогать не мог. Зато теперь мог. Я прижал его к своему и стал тереться, жарко и близко, глядя, как твои ошалевшие глаза вспыхивают, медленно мутнеют и норовят закрыться.

Ты мне поддался.

Я подхватил тебя под зад, усаживая на плиточный бортик, весь в лужах, которые мы сами наделали, пока дрались. Не дал зажаться, не дал свести ноги, вклиниваясь между ними, и мне показалось, что сейчас я обожгусь, сгорю, не успев ничего сделать. Сидеть было неудобно, ты притиснул меня к себе, чтобы держаться. Я намылил ладонь и, упираясь в бортик, погладил твой член сверху вниз прижимая к животу, взял его в руку — осторожно, в первый раз, ужасаясь про себя, что не дай бог сплю, и это всё враньё. На пробу потер отверстие, размазывая липкую каплю и чувствуя, как у тебя по спине, по рукам вскакивают мелкие мурашки. И стал дрочить. Ты выдохнул длинное: «Ха-а-а…», бессильно тычась мне в плечо горячим лбом, как будто заболел и температуришь. Мокрая потемневшая челка тут же нас друг к другу приклеила. Я шепотом велел: «Смотри, Йоджи», и отстранился — немного, но достаточно, чтобы помешать тебе избежать зрелища. Сжав ладонь — жидкая пена потекла между пальцами, — я взялся не то мыть тебя, не то пачкать. Гладил, размазывая мыло по головке, по блестящему от него стволу и по поджавшимся яичкам, разглядывал тебя, быстро дышащего, беспомощного, и целовал руку, которой ты в меня вцепился, чтобы не упасть. Никогда не отпущу эту руку.

Ты оказался очень отзывчивым. Стал толкаться мне в кулак, обхватив его сверху, и попытался сказать: «Глаза оставишь», но звука не вышло, а без него в приказах толку ноль. Тем более что это не было приказом. Тебе тоже хотелось, Йоджи, еще как хотелось.

Поэтому я смотрел так, будто завтра земля провалится в Обливион, и запоминал то, что вижу. Я смотрел до тех пор, пока ты не кончил, с силой сжимая свою ладонь поверх моей, кусая губы до белизны и смаргивая сердитые слезы — от стыда.

До сих пор ты еще ни с кем не пробовал.

Я руку готов был дать на отсечение, что меня ждет наказание. Но вместо этого ты поднял голову, все еще красный, и твердо — откуда силы взялись — запретил мне даже думать о том, чтобы делать то же самое с другими. Только с тобой.

Как будто я мог — с другими. Как будто я хотел.

***

На потолке хлопнула и изошла серым дымом продолговатая лампа, из стены высунулся длинноносый автомат, запищал и взялся ремонтировать. Я прикрыл глаза, смаргивая едкую воду, и сжал кулаки. Я вернусь, Йоджи, чего бы мне это не стоило.

Фабрикант покачал вытянутой головой на длинной шее, поворачивая её то в одну сторону, то в другую, и клекотал. «Удачно, что хоть крыльев у тебя нет, урод», — подумал я, медленно загребая руками, чтобы держаться на плаву, — «а не то ты бы меня отсюда живо выловил, даже не намочившись».

Вторым удачным моментом было то, что вода оказалась не холодной, иначе дать бы мне дуба уже давно.

Механические глаза потрескивали и крутились — каждый в свою сторону, суставчатое тело съежилось, готовое оттолкнуться от края, но почему-то медлило.

— Прыгай уже, сука, — сказал я. — Прыгай.

И фабрикант прыгнул. Здоровая туша рухнула в воду, поднимая фонтан грязных брызг, цветная маслянистая поверхность заходила ходуном. Я подобрался, отталкиваясь от стены, к которой меня отнесло волной, и поплыл навстречу. Это было глупо, но шансы, самые безумные, самые мизерные, никогда не брались из воздуха, всегда приходилось постараться. Я хотел оказаться рядом с фабрикантом, когда тот выйдет из строя и начнет тонуть: двемерский сплав, плотный и тяжелый, погрузится на дно быстрее, чем сравнительно легкое человеческое тело — его-то проклятая жижа так и норовит вытолкнуть вверх. В этом случае воздуха могло хватить. Я не знал точно, но выбора не оставалось. Страшным усилием мне удалось несколько раз увернуться от шипастых конечностей, молотивших по поверхности — горячий металл пришелся вскользь, чудом не приложив крепче. Окружающее пространство рвалось от воя, от грохота разбуженной воды, тяжелой и нечистой — она казалась живее, чем я, живее, чем издыхающий, мечущийся в агонии фабрикант. Хлебая горькую грязь, взбесившуюся вокруг нас с отдающей концы машиной, дыша поверхностно и через раз, я уцепился руками-ногами за одну из длинных лап, кожей ощущая, как та трещит, мелко неритмично вибрируя, пока её хозяин готовится сдохнуть. На этом удача мне изменила.

Фабрикант завыл, в глотке у него заклокотало, он согнулся, мало, не пополам, пытаясь откусить с ноги настырную помеху, но промазал и шарахнул клювом по моему затылку, впечатывая лицом в металлический скос. Стоящая торчком дура зашла мне в глаз, быстро и плавно, как подходящий ключ в замочную скважину.

Высоко под потолком что-то лопнуло. Цеховые лампы погасли. Стало тихо.

Туша задрожала и вырубилась. Я почувствовал, как слабеет натяжение металлических жгутов, как уходит из твари искусственное подобие жизни. Мне не было больно. Мне за шиворот вместе с вытекающим из фабриканта маслом и поднимающейся водой, проникал глухой животный страх. Страх потерять контроль над собой, отстраниться, разжать руки и не суметь схватиться опять. Не суметь выбраться, когда до выхода оставалось всего ничего. Я изо всех сил вцепился зубами в кожаный трос на мертвой лапе и запретил себе думать об этом.

Потом мы поплыли вниз.

Медленно тянулись секунды, одна за другой, как муравьи. Упрямый шум крови в ушах напоминал мне, что я жив, и что времени прошло всего ничего. А казалось — вечность. Казалось, что темнота, хищник куда серьезнее двемерского фабриканта, всосала нас обоих как случайный сор, и больше не выпустит.

Я отдал бы второй глаз, чтобы на одну минуту вернуться в позавчерашний день и вовремя захлопнуть пасть, не успев ляпнуть лишнего. Ненавижу уходить на задания, когда мы в ссоре. Мне кажется, что из-за этого ты будешь расстраиваться, пока Массер с Секундой не рухнут на землю.

Фабрикант мягко толкнулся податливой тушей о дно. Собираясь с духом, чтобы не заорать и не профукать воздух, я рывком снялся со штыря, как муха с булавки, и, не щадя, зажал кулаком полупустую глазницу — оттуда еще вытекало. Мир взорвался и поплыл, выжимая из глотки крупные пузыри. Я съежился, растрачивая драгоценные секунды, и чувствуя, как пульсирует в голове горячая липкая пустота. Белая-белая, словно застывшая вспышка молнии над Балморой.

В Балморе частые грозы. Вечерами, в месяц Середины Года все небо грохочет так, как будто там ворочаются, переругиваясь, обе луны. Поливает будь здоров, смывая народ с улиц. И именно в непогоду тебе вечно хочется какой-нибудь ерунды, вроде сладкого печеного батата к чаю, или яблочного пирога. Приходится бежать через две улицы в «Восемь Тарелок», чтобы потом вернуться — мокрым до самых трусов, и стоять в прихожей, обтекать на половик. Ты в это время гадостно посмеиваешься, чистый и сухой, съедаешь свою долю прямо тут же, на пороге, треплясь о том, какой у меня дурацкий вид, и шел бы я, оскорбление приличного дома, в ванную мыться.

Разводишь, естественно.

Я ударил мертвую развалину по хребту, та шелохнулась, шевеля воду, и медленно съехала на бок. Мы хотели друг друга убить, но между нами имелась одна принципиальная разница: она сдохла, а я еще живой. И ни за какие шиши не откинусь тут, около нее, что бы она мне там напоследок не проткнула.

За спиной слева, совсем рядом послышалось слабое: «Ш-ш-ш». Ровное, негромкое. Кромешная темнота не давала разглядеть, что это, но мне казалось, необязательно глядеть. Хватаясь за хвост фабриканта, с трудом держа равновесие, я пополз на слух туда, откуда шел звук. Водная толща противилась, невидимая и неподатливая. Воздух медленно выгорал в легких. Но мне удалось. Свободной рукой я нащупал в полу закрытый люк с большим колесом рычага возле него.

Слив, точно, как на дедовой карте. Мне некогда было думать, что случится, если труба по ту сторону пуста, и вся вода, собранная в резервуаре, шарахнет в дыру одновременно. Дороги назад не существовало. Воздух кончался. Правая половина тела быстро немела. Нельзя было не попробовать. Отняв от лица скользкий кулак, я схватился за рычаг, уперся ногами в его основание и изо всех сил потянул. Внизу, в далекой двемерской утробе заскрежетало, потом послышался оглушительный грохот, меня дернуло под пол и, спеленав, как младенца, в какую-то невидимую хрень, понесло прочь.

Прежде, чем отключиться, я понял, что это был не слив. Это был запасный выход, построенный тронутым гномским инженером для таких же тронутых — никто нормальный в такую жопу просто не полез бы.

***

— Протектор Саган. Вы меня слышите?

Вокруг стояла кутерьма: мешанина разных голосов и посторонних звуков, галдеж, выкрики, но мне было тяжело соображать, и я едва узнавал половину. В стороне шелестели о берег ленивые волны. Гоняли туда-сюда легкий песок: сперва подступали к суше, а потом откатывались назад с досадливым «вш-ш-ш». Пахло солью, мокрой травой и озоном.

— Протектор…  
— Да слышит он. Вон пошёл и не ори.

Над ухом раздраженно прошептали: «Козел», сидевший поднялся, подобрав робу, и ушел. Запах озона исчез. Пацан был из гильдейских медиков, совсем еще зеленый, и его приставили ко мне лечить. У опытных — заклинания без побочных эффектов. Ничем не пахнут.

— Неуч, — сказал ты ему вдогонку. Сел на землю и замолчал. Я услышал, как над головой разворачивается восстанавливающий купол, плотный, похожий на светящийся абажур. Он выходил у тебя красивее, чем у других, и качественнее. При желании, ты смог бы нехило нажиться на этом своем таланте, но попытки выяснить, почему нет, заканчивались примерно одним и тем же: «Да ну тебя, зачем я буду перед посторонними людьми медсестру изображать?». Шутник хренов.

Зашумели сходни. Несколько человек, переругиваясь, вкатили на борт что-то тяжелое и круглое, наверное, бочку. В противоположной стороне от корабля, далеко на берегу, несколько магов ставили сложный барьер — несли непроизносимую ахинею, так что воздух звенел. Твои коллеги. Как насекомые на сладкое сбежались, откуда только узнали, где меня с нужной им цацкой выкинет? Случайно что ли? Не верю.

К нам подошла хаджитка, чуть слышно ступая лапами по песку. Остановилась в паре шагов и потянула носом воздух. Интересовалась. Мне хаджиты всегда нравились, еще со времен босяцкого детства. Я им — тоже, до сих пор.

— Отплываем через четверть часа, сирра.

Ты отмер и подобрался от недовольства. Купол неприветливо тренькнул. Могу поспорить, что за два дня плотного общения Гильдия у тебя уже успела поперек горла встать. Мы бы ни за какие посулы в неё не вступили, будь на то наша воля. Но тебя положение обязало, а я влез, чтобы Вварденфелльские крючкотворы не мешали делать дело и охранять одну очень дорогую лично мне задницу.

— Почему так быстро? — буркнул ты.  
— Шторм надвигается, сирра. Если капитан не поторопится, то придется остаться здесь и ждать, а протектору…  
— Понял, иди.

Хаджитка нерешительно помялась, глядя на нас, и ушла, постукивая хвостом по кожаной моряцкой штанине. У зверолюдей хвост выдает беспокойство. Видимо, лицо у тебя было мрачнее некуда. Мне захотелось убедиться самому, и я попытался пошевелить рукой, или хотя бы глаз открыть, но не вышло. Ни того, ни другого. Ты меня, вдобавок ко всему, параличом приложил, чтобы не лез с инициативой. Медсестра, ага. Держи карман шире.

— Не дергайся, а то добью. Какого хрена пушку запечатал, на кулаках с фабрикантами драться захотел?

Голос у тебя был совсем усталый. В ногу, ниже колена, мертвой хваткой вцепились холодные пальцы — наверняка перепачканные. Разве можно так бездумно возиться в земле, Йоджи? Ты не пошевелился и больше ничего не сказал, но держал крепко. Вокруг суетились, готовясь к отплытию, люди. Над нами одними, как восстановительный купол, нависла глубокая, не требующая слов тишина.

Мне захотелось смеяться. Все было в порядке. Я вернулся.

***

Над Балморой густо синела прохладная осенняя ночь, пахнущая готовым вот-вот начаться дождем и вянущими листьями грязнохвостника. С реки Одай дуло. Я шел через мост, запахиваясь на ходу, и думал, что не был дома чуть больше недели — всего-то, а казалось, как будто таскался где попало лет двадцать, не меньше. Уходил летом, а вернулся, и вот. Холодает уже.

Меня должны были отпустить из штабного лазарета в Вивеке ранним утром, но в город прибыл бойцовский глава, мастер Мерциус, и пожелал, чтобы я ему отчитался. Он слушал доклад, хмурясь и кидая в стол эбонитовый дротик, дырявил дорогую скатерть с вышитым имперским драконом. А потом, услуга за услугу, коротко обрисовал, что изменилось, пока я валялся, протирая в госпитале казенные простыни. Оказалось, ты отдал Гильдии свои чертежи. Не хотел, но отдал. Объяснил совету фракций, как работает зарядник, и почему с ним я могу не просто выжить, но и достать хренов генератор — невыразительную железяку, так нужную всем подряд. Только после этого за мной выслали людей.

Теперь в Бетамеце начнутся масштабные раскопки.

Я смотрел в окно на блестящий от солнца залив, на то, как лодочник в широкой тростниковой шляпе везет аргонианское семейство в сторону квартала Чужеземцев, и ощущал текущий вдоль по позвоночнику пот. Ты берег плоды своих трудов как зеницу ока, мы регулярно отбивались от ворья, лезущего в дом, и однажды сняли с крыши наемного убийцу, подосланного кем-то из Телванни. Кем конкретно — он так и не признался.

А потом у меня хватило ума сунуть башку в пекло, и ты был вынужден отдать чертежи за просто так.

— Гордись, протектор, — сказал Мерциус, щурясь, видимо, в надежде отыскать в моем лице что-то одному ему ведомое. — Теперь в гномью нору не будут слать людей, как скот на убой. Гильдия — противоречивый организм, сегодня казнит, завтра — милует. Особенно если раздуть скандал пошире.

Мне не хотелось гордиться. Мне в очередной раз хотелось повернуть время вспять. Но и тогда я вряд ли придумал бы такой выход, чтобы обстоятельства не прошлись по тебе отдачей. Отбыть на миссию вдвоем? Ни в коем случае. Отказаться? Как будто можно так — взять и отказаться, как будто можно сбежать от Гильдии, которая везде. По всему Вварденфеллу. По всему Морровинду. По всей империи Тамриэля.

У благих богов Альмсиви, наверное, нашлось бы, что сказать по этому поводу, но у меня, простого человека, ответа не было.

Со стороны торговой площади Балморы доносились голоса. От души бахнула дверь в «Восемь Тарелок», распахиваясь настежь, выбивая из стены и без того облезлую штукатурку. Хозяйка таверны всё время тратилась на маляров, но гуляющих каждый вечер посетителей попробуй-ка, удержи. В желтом прямоугольнике проема нарисовались две тени в обнимку, послышалось хихиканье, зашуршали юбки. По воздуху поплыл густой аромат еды и настоянного на пряностях шейна. Кто-то внутри запевал бесстыжий куплет про нордскую девку Айдис Огненный Глаз, вольно приколачивая по мелкому барабану из кожи нетча. У меня от такого раздолья желудок сразу взялся подпевать — в госпитале три раза в сутки кормили бесцветной и безвкусной парашей, которую с тем же успехом можно было закапывать через пипетку в нос, а потом ею сморкаться. Даже доктора бы не отличили.

Я пошел на запах, как голодный беженец, и обнаружил, что хозяйский повар испек под вечер сладкую сдобу с комуникой. Большая удача — ты её очень любишь, да и мне она нравится. Комунику собирают ранним утром, в холод, пока еще не рассвело, и не рвут, как обычно, а срезают весь куст под корень. Стебли и листья уходят алхимикам за неплохие деньги, ягоды повара оставляют себе. Темно-красные, круглые и блестящие, они слишком быстро портятся, чтобы оставлять их до вечера. Но на сей раз мне повезло. Я даже опрометчиво подумал, что, может быть, Балмора меня ждала. Потеряла, блудного, и решила из двемерских руин пирогами выманить.

В районе поместий, в самой высокой точке города, было тихо. Площадной шум сюда почти не долетал. Дома — большие, выстроенные на совесть, спали в темно-синих тенях от собственных плоских крыш и разлапистых деревьев, а за ними начинались горы. По чистой и хорошо освещенной улице прохаживались двое стражников Хлаалу — мелкие гильдийские, примерно как я. Мы кивнули друг другу, и они завернули за угол.

Перехватив кулек со сдобой, я выудил из кармана ключ от задней двери — нечего шататься через переднюю посреди ночи, перепугаю тебя только. Готов поспорить, с последними событиями ты стал подозрительнее раза в два. Логично, учитывая то, что меня еще на неделю услали в Вивек и категорически отказали в досрочной выписке. Хотя запрос был, я знаю. Ты мог себе напридумывать всё, что угодно. Особенно, если слухи о местном скандале доползли до материка, и твоя чокнутая тётка Нагиса удосужилась написать. Невыносимая бабища, у любого мозг выест.

Замок щелкнул аккуратно и едва слышно, я шагнул в темную прихожую за кухней. Было тихо. Слуги вслед за твоей родней съехали в Морнхолд, в центральное поместье, под сень Благой Альмалексии. Давно, шесть лет назад. Ты тоже должен был туда свалить и предаться праздной жизни, но не захотел, остался на Вварденфелле. Тут все кипит, и вечно что-то происходит, самое место для жизни и для тех штук, которые ты выдумываешь. Из слуг остался только я и бабка Дрелет, которая жила в Балморе дольше самой Балморы, и уже тогда была не девочкой. Вот уж кто под страхом смерти с места бы не сдвинулся. У неё своя развалюха сразу за набережной Одай, а к нам она приходит трижды в неделю, всё вынюхивает, проверяет и ворчит.

Я скинул под скамью новые форменные сапоги — их мне выдали взамен тех, что остались в глубине Бетамеца, — и прошёл в дом. Первый этаж спал, не горело ни одной лампы. Вещи, расставленные в педантичном порядке и погруженные в ночную темень, как в воду, были похожи на компактный фантастический пейзаж. То ли ты их вообще не трогал, то ли, расстроенный ускользнувшим изобретением, бездумно переставлял местами, потом, спохватываясь, наводил порядок и возвращался к себе. Я вполне мог это представить. Ты всегда мотаешься, как неприкаянный, пока думаешь. А если спросить, то начинаешь ругаться такими стрёмнущими терминами, что черт в них не просто ногу сломит — шею свернёт. Я улыбнулся. Ты ждал меня к полудню. Если, конечно, пацан-разносчик с письмом не застрял по дороге, чтобы где-нибудь пропить или проиграть в кости плату — целый септим. Задержка вышла неудачней некуда, и ты там, наверное, теперь сердишься.

Я поднялся по лестнице на жилой этаж, стараясь шагать осторожнее. Третья и восьмая ступени снизу скрипели. На самом деле их надо было починить, но ты мне запретил — мол, если кто-то чужой полезет, то мы услышим.

Из-под двери в конце коридора пробивался бледно-желтый свет, как будто горел ночник или пара небольших свечей. Сидишь у себя в кабинете, трудоголик несчастный. А на дворе ночь давно. Я вошел молча, не стучась, уверенный, что ты все равно меня печенкой учуешь, но ошибся. Ты устроился спиной ко входу, закутанный по самые уши в шерстяную накидку, и спал лицом в какие-то свои бумажки. На соседнем столе, в промежутке между двумя стопками книг стоял накрытый полотенцем поднос. Полотенце было мятое, махровый угол утонул в чашке остывшего чая, по ткани ползло пятно. Ждал меня, Йоджи. А когда время прошло, швырнул сверху тряпку, спасибо, что целиком в чашку не затолкал.

Усмехнувшись, я поставил пакет с булками к сомнительному натюрморту — пусть соседствуют. Решил, что унесу тебя отсюда на закорках, нечего так дрыхнуть, завтра шея заболит. Ты лежал щекой на устрашающего вида графике, а из-под подбородка торчала ползущая через весь лист формула. Могу поспорить, ты этими закорючками материться можешь. Я наклонился, чтобы поднять тебя, но не успел. Под дых стремительно въехал кулак, тут же треснуло в челюсть, и я, снятый с двух ударов, рухнул на пол, крепко прижатый сверху. Потолок разразился звездами.

— Убью, — пообещал ты. Голос звучал буднично, а под кадык чувствительно упёрлось острое чертежное перо. Я с усилием проморгался и перехватил металлический кончик — ткнешь еще на самом деле. Ты нахмурился и отложил перо в сторону.

— Почему поздно?  
— В Гильдии был, — сказал я. Потом мотнул головой в сторону заваленного стола и некстати добавил: — Булок принес.

Из окна дунуло холодом. Ты цыкнул, наклонился и начал меня разглядывать — пристально и нечитаемо. Мне не хватало этого взгляда, и остальных других тоже. Мы не виделись гребанное тысячелетие, втиснувшееся в двое суток Бетамеца, неделю лазарета и полдня на ковре у Мерциуса.

— Лечить не буду. Заслужил.

Я кивнул. На самом деле заслужил. Удар у тебя был отличный, и мне хотелось, чтобы ты еще чем-нибудь треснул — стало бы понятнее, что мы оба живы. На лицо легла прохладная ладонь, потрогала лоб, щеку, и сковырнула пластырь, убирая повязку с пустой глазницы — так себе картина, я уже успел оценить.

— Старая карга мне всё время выговаривает, что на разбойника похож, — усмехнулся я, имея ввиду бабку Дрелет и её вечные подначки. — Теперь хоть за дело будет.

Ты замотал головой и сказал, как ответил, непонятно, на что:

— Нет.

Я поймал тебя за руку, которую ты собирался сунуть обратно под хламиду, названную одеждой по ошибке, и потянул к себе. Хотел обнять наконец-то. Сколько, мать твою, можно, Йоджи? Но ты не дался: завис, упираясь ладонью в пол, раскрыл рот что-то сказать… И передумал. Глаза из зеленых сделались совсем серые. Как будто выцвели. Я понял, что ляпну сейчас какую-нибудь честную хрень, типа: «Крышка бы мне, если бы не ты», или: «Жалко твои чертежи», или: «Спасибо» — это было бы слишком толстое спасибо, и ты бы его понял слишком правильно. Потому что меньше минуты назад сам промолчал что-то похожее.

— Пойдем спать, Йоджи.  
— Пошли, — ответил ты быстро, и, моментально подобравшись, сбежал — как ветром сдуло. Хлопнул дверью и крикнул из-за неё, чтобы я сходил в ванную, смыл с себя больничную вонь. Мысль была здравая. Призраки казенного белья, утки, накрахмаленных штор — и другие призраки — за гребанную неделю уже достали. В ванной я по очереди пооткрывал все твои мыльные принадлежности — каждую банку. Перепроверил, убедился, что ничего не изменилось. И только тогда понял: теперь точно дома. Больше не будет исходящего прогорклым дымом машинного масла, ржавого железа, прилипшей к потному телу каменной крошки и крови. По крайней мере, пока.

В углу спальни горел высокий торшер с длинной белой лампой. От него было светло на полкомнаты, а еще половину укрывала сизая тень. Я снял полотенце, повесил его на стул, чтобы сохло, и надел пижамные штаны. Ты сидел лицом к стене, завернутый в свою стрёмную накидку, и еще в одеяло поверх неё — кажется, мерз. Простыл, видимо, спал с раскрытым настежь окном в самую собачью холодину. Кто из нас дурнее, спрашивается?

— Хочешь, зелье лечебное принесу? Там на кухне есть еще.

Ты обернулся и посмотрел на меня — удивленно. Потом как на больного. Потом заржал. Завалился на спину, заливаясь на весь дом и половину улицы, натянул на лицо край одной из подушек, чтобы было не так громко. Я, естественно, не догнал. Сел на кровать, чтобы растолкать идиота, но получил с кулака и решил: а ну его, лучше уж смейся, чем молчи непонятно о чем. И добавил:

— Лопнешь ржать.

Подушка быстро отъехала в сторону. Я понял, что попался. Ты посмотрел из слоёной постельной композиции неожиданно хмуро и серьезно. Прищурился, поднимаясь с кровати, и решительно снял свою хламиду. И только тут до меня дошло, какого хрена ты в нее безвылазно кутался, боясь хоть щель оставить. Под ней ты был одет в платье. Хитро собранное, но платье. Красное. Как две капли похожее на то, из-за которого мы разругались накануне отправления в Бетамец.

***

Утро медленно приближалось к полудню, солнечное и ветреное, такие бывают только в приморских городах. Мы шли вниз по главной улице Садрид Моры по направлению к докам, чтобы сесть на корабль до Дагон Фел — там расквартировались твои коллеги-ученые, вылизав до жилого состояния двемерскую крепость Мчулефт. Нас обязали передать письмо какому-то гильдейскому хрычу, и получить отправной лист. Миссия наклёвывалась — неслыханное дело — на семь звезд, ты второй день бегал перевозбужденный, и гонял меня до двадцать пятого пота, чтобы лишний раз протестить зарядник. Гадал, куда пошлют, и рожа у тебя делалась всё мечтательнее с каждым новым непроизносимым названием.

На «Аркнгтунч-Штурдумц» я сдулся и перестал запоминать.

В доках была давка: прибыл торговый галеон с материка. Добрая половина чернорабочих и вся беднота Садрид Моры слетелась сюда — торгаши из столицы скупились, но даже тех денег, которые они платили, здешним низам хватало за глаза. В суматохе нужный нам корабль задерживался.

— Подождем, — сказал ты, плюхаясь на дощатый ящик. Я кивнул и сел рядом. Времени до отплытия оставалась куча, и можно было полениться, подпереть спиной деревянный столб с фонарем высоко наверху, и поразглядывать толпу. Дофига народу набежало, даже из фракции Телванни явились — на борту галеона мелкими точками серели их форменные мантии. Засранцы — эти Телванни, высокомерные говнюки, все, как один.

Я прищурился. В стороне от толпы и недалеко от нас спускалась с небольшого частного судна семья — явно из благородных. Слуги тащили окованные медью сундуки на берег, переругиваясь между собой, а разодетые господа, цветные, как флора Валенвуда, готовились отбыть восвояси в открытой коляске с двумя гуарами в упряжке. Ты длинно зевнул и прислонился к моему плечу, собираясь уснуть в теплой тени. Выскочивший из-за уха почти прозрачный на солнце петух защекотал мне шею.

— Башка затрещит, Йоджи, — я подпихнул тебя локтем в бок и показал пальцем на толкущуюся у коляски группу. — Смотри.

Ты недовольно замычал, но поднялся.

— На что?  
— Вон та, в красном платье — какая, а?

Девка и вправду была приметная: фигуристая, подвижная, без встроенного в лица аристократов «отвалил, ничтожество» выражения. Втирала что-то своей недовольной мамаше, не гнушаясь показывать пальцем, размахивать руками и лыбиться во весь рот. Очень похоже на кое-кого. Смешные оба. Я улыбнулся.

Сев прямо, как на совещании, ты поправил темно-синий рукав формы, погладил его, поскреб ногтем по нашивке и задумчиво сказал:

— Сойдет.

Гуар покрупнее разинул пасть и заревел, мотая круглой лобастой головой. Возница крикнул что-то своим замешкавшимся пассажирам, и те, переговариваясь, стали занимать места. Я отмахнулся от нацелившейся в рот мошки, посмотрел на белобрысый затылок — красноречивый, как бабкин взгляд, — и понял, что ты надулся. Шуток не понимаешь, Йоджи.

— Расслабься, тебе бы больше пошло.

Над головой по-птичьи свистнуло, по пыльной земле стремглав пронеслась треугольная тень. Ты повернулся и, сощурившись против солнца, членораздельно спросил:

— Что именно — пошло?  
— Да платье же, ну. Красное.  
— С бабами меня не путай, — по ноге пришелся меткий пинок, ты спихнул меня с ящика и, устраиваясь на нагретом месте, закрыл глаза. — Иди, вон, пристань к кому-нибудь лучше, спать мешаешь.

Я нахмурился, сообразив, что по части юмора мы где-то не состыковались. Наверное, тебя в детстве слишком часто девчонкой дразнили. Логично. В пять лет ты на пацана вообще не походил — тётка наряжала в то же, что сама носила, только меньше: и в тряпки, и в цацки, и в цветы — я думал, благородные всё время так делают. Но даже если нет, сейчас-то тебе не пять. Даже не пятнадцать. Теперь ты в Гильдии, и всякие леди-миледи за тобой еще как бегают — что думаешь, подружку ищут?

— Отставить злиться, Йоджи, это шутка была.  
— Да понял.  
— Серьезно. Я тебя с женщиной не спутаю. Между тобой и женщинами принципиальная разница, не ошибешься.

Ты открыл один глаз, светлый и неправдоподобно спокойный.

— Сравнивал?  
— Сдурел?  
— Сдурел. Уйди, Нацу, это приказ.

Приказа ослушаться было нельзя, мы об этом договорились сразу, как только познакомились. Ты ими не злоупотреблял, хотя мог, а я всегда подчинялся. На этих условиях меня приняли в семью Саган, и не то, чтобы они казались мне чем-то сверх. Особенно в качестве платы за близость с тобой.

— Ладно, Йоджи, но имей ввиду…  
— Просто свали уже куда-нибудь, дай поспать.

 

***

Накидка стекла с тебя, как искусственная личина под развеивающим заклинанием. Мне показалось, что внутри всё обрывается и с грохотом падает в глубокие тартарары — в Бетамец, возможно. Ты стоял прямо и глядел сверху вниз, пристально, ровно, без намека на стыд, без намека вообще на что-нибудь. Красная ткань — шелк, кажется, что может быть хуже — падала с плеч и уходила в пол, подвязанная под грудью широким длинным поясом. Свободные рукава до локтя открывали безвольные руки с большим смазанным пятном от чернил на правой — опять залез в невысохшую писанину. Вечно спешишь, как на пожар.

Сшито было без лишней ерунды, и наверняка специально. Где бы ты еще такое нашёл, безмозглый? Бабье платье! Красное бабье платье. Даже в своем кителе ты не походил на мужчину больше, чем в нём. И, хуже того, намного хуже, это было — очень. До жути, до желания зажмуриться. Из тех случаев, когда всем своим существом не хочешь смотреть, но не смотреть не можешь.

— Сними, Йоджи.  
— Нет. Хочешь платье — хорошо, пусть будет платье, — сказал ты, ровно смотря вперед, и у меня не получилось понять, что это за новое, абсолютно несовместимое с тобой выражение лица — отсутствие выражения. Мне показалось, весь дом, вся улица и город до самых окраин слышат, как трещит по швам твоя гордость, один ты оглох, и сам не понимаешь, что делаешь. Лучше бы орал, честное слово.

— Это действительно была шутка. Сними.  
— Я знаю, что это было.

Ты развернулся и отошел к окну. Сзади чертова тряпка оказалась прозрачной до самой задницы. Я подумал, что, пожалуй, помню по именам всю даготову родню до седьмого колена. Мне хотелось смотреть. И не хотелось. Снаружи покачивался на ветру прямоугольный голубой фонарь, от его света даже в хорошо натопленном доме казалось зябко.

— Если тебе что-то нужно, скажи, — ты положил на подоконник испачканную ладонь, дернулся, и тут же убрал — из щели дуло холодом. — Одежду. Может, специальных вещей — я согласен.

— Йоджи, как звали ту муху, которая тебя укусила? Прихлопну её от греха подальше.

Встав с кровати, я подошел, и развернул тебя лицом к себе. Пора было кончать с этой ерундой, пока она нас обоих еще куда-нибудь не завела. Смотреть на меня ты не хотел, пришлось заставить — глаза оказались болезненно сухие, брови сошлись на переносице.

— Я должен велеть тебе больше не слушаться моих приказов. Но не могу, — сказал ты через силу.  
— Почему?  
Ты не ответил.  
— Йоджи.  
— Я приказал свалить, и ты послушался, чтоб тебя! Ты так послушался, что дальше некуда. Ушел в Бетамец — один.

Грохнула от ветра оконная рама, в стекло сунулась по-осеннему линялая ветка, прочертила мокрый след, и исчезла из видимости. Безразличие слетело с тебя, как сброшенная на пол хламида, и я увидел, какой ты: злой, отчаянный и сильный. Втемяшись мне в голову подобная мысль, я бы, наверное, тут же чокнулся. От вины, от одиночества, от незнания, что дальше — да от кучи вещей одновременно. Даже если бы это была неправда.

— Не уходи, никуда и ни к кому — это приказ, — сказал ты, обеими руками держась за подоконник позади себя. — Даже если захочется. Я тебе не разрешаю. Если что-то нужно, я всё сделаю сам.  
— Ты поэтому платье надел? — глупо спросил я. Картина начала потихоньку складываться — нелепая до одури, но, по крайней мере, логичная.  
— Я видел, как ты смотрел на неё, Нацу. Мы знаем друг друга так давно, что я был бы кретином, если бы не понял.

Мне захотелось сказать, что ты на самом деле кретин. Такой кретин, что непонятно, как тебя ещё земля носит.

— Поправь меня, если ошибусь. Ты решил, что я втрескался в ту бабу, разозлился, велел не мозолить глаза, а потом понял, что я переписал дату на отправном листе, и сделал вывод, что это из-за тебя. И теперь, чтобы компенсировать мне мою несвободу, тематически нарядился.

Лицо у тебя было — краше в гроб кладут, и с каждым словом оно становилось всё мрачнее, как будто сказанное приходится чередой гвоздей в его — гроба — крышку. Я подумал, что заржать в такой момент будет просто отвратительно, да и выйдет не то, чтобы весело, поэтому сказал:

— Две поправки. Первая: та девчонка напомнила мне тебя. Руками махала — один в один, уж точно.

Ты быстро вскинул голову — всмотреться. Убедиться, что не вру, либо уличить во лжи, и, видимо, что-то все-таки разглядел. Побледнел до самых корней волос, глаза сделались огромные. Но я увидел, как к ним возвращается цвет, как уходит неживая серость, заевшая одного неумного умника мало не насмерть. В день, когда мы перестанем понимать друг друга через жопу, Йоджи, Гильдия объявит о расформировании.

Я взялся за пояс и потянул тебя от окна — застудишься еще. Сел на кровать, зарылся носом в гладкий вычурно-красный шелк на животе и стал целовать скрытый дурацким платьем пупок. Медленно. Ткань возилась, шла складками и грелась от прикосновений. Тебе, наверняка, было щекотно, а мне — горько. Есть две разновидности горечи: та, которую я люблю — твой запах, и та, которую ненавижу — эту, вторую, обычно чувствуют.

— А еще одна поправка? — спросил ты, кладя ладонь мне на макушку — пальцы были холодные после подоконника и неловкие. Ни грамма обычной хозяйской бесцеремонности.

— Единственный приказ, которого я ослушаюсь — это если ты велишь мне уйти насовсем.

Рука исчезла, мазнув по волосам, ты напрягся на короткие полсекунды, а потом задрожал. Отстранившись, чтобы поддеть узел на поясе, я посмотрел, что происходит. Глаза у тебя были закрыты, обе ладони с силой прижаты ко рту, а по щекам текло.

Я не стал говорить, что люблю тебя, иначе ты бы никогда не успокоился.

Прошуршав, пояс съехал под кровать. Я подцепил подол и потянул его вверх — ткань подалась, неспешно поползла по ноге, собираясь прохладными складками, открывая узкую голень, согнутое колено, бедро, и замерла зажатая у меня в кулаке. Смяв её, я прикусил теплую кожу прямо под выступающей бедренной костью, тонкую, пахнущую мускусом и мылом — по сравнению с платьем она казалась совсем белой. Белья на тебе не было — то ли с умыслом, то ли ты просто ничего подходящего себе к наряду не нашёл, дурень. Под губами отчетливо бился быстрый пульс. Мне нравилось это место на твоем теле — слишком незащищенное, его всё время тянуло то поцеловать, то потрогать, то просто положить ладонь, чтобы оно не было таким уязвимым.

— Зря я всё это, да? — спросил ты, решив не бороться с желанием выреветь накопившееся. Мокрые пальцы легли мне на щеку, закрыли от света кривой, плохо заживающий шрам.

— Нет, — сказал я, сдвигаясь назад, и потянул за подол платья. — Когда бы мне еще удалось стащить с кого-то такую штуку. Даже дрочить не надо, достаточно просто посмотреть.

— Придурок, — ты вздохнул и уселся мне на колени, сцепил ноги за спиной. Ступни были холодные, как у чернотопской лягушки, допрыгался по полу босиком, дурак-Йоджи. И первое, что сделал — сунулся губами к пустой глазнице, оставшейся после похода в Бетамец. Здоровым глазом я видел печаль на уставшем лице — за неделю с небольшим ты здорово похудел.

— Сконструируешь мне новый? — пошутил я в качестве отвлекающего манёвра.

Ты опять не понял юмора: поднял бровь и внимательно посмотрел, словно бы примериваясь, сколько формул с закорючками придется написать. Кончик важного носа розовел и наверняка на вкус был соленым, но вздумай я рискнуть и попробовать, ты бы, пожалуй, залепил мне с правой. Наверное.

— Это будет не так уж сложно, — сказал ты серьезно.  
— Да ладно.  
— Ага.

Я хмыкнул. «Не так уж сложно» у тебя обычно означало: «нормальные люди думают, что это невозможно в принципе».

На длинную лампу торшера уселась мелкая, прозрачно-серая моль и поползла темной неровной точкой вверх, к самому краю. С улицы донеслось: «Стой, куда прёшь?!», звуки возни и быстрая приглушенная ругань в несколько голосов. Наверное, опять кто-то из пьянчуг завернул в квартал и попался страже.

Ты нахмурился, как будто решая что-то, а потом вылез из рукавов — ткань коротко шурхнула и неряшливо упала на колени. Мятые складки вокруг нас походили не то на водную рябь, не то на варенье, не то на ползущую по земле лаву Красной Горы. Пошлость и идиотство, но мне нравилось.

— Потрогай, — попросил ты ровно. Я замешкался. Судя по лицу, трогать надо было не то, на что любой подумал бы первым делом, имея полуголого тебя прямо перед собой. Шутить тоже не стоило, мало ли. Мы с тобой итак уже слишком нагорели на этом деле.

— Где?  
— Вот тут, — ты взял мою руку, положил себе на солнечное сплетение и надавил.

Сердце у меня громко бухнуло, снялось с места и драпануло в пятки. Между ребер, глубоко под кожей, ощупью чувствовалось что-то твердое и, кажется, квадратное. Металлическое.

— Сначала я не собирался говорить, но теперь передумал. Не хочу никаких недомолвок, надоело.

Я ошалело моргнул, помолчал, безуспешно соображая, какого хрена, а потом спросил:

— Что это?  
— Модуль Связи. На самом деле я тебя обманул, Нацу. И тех, кто охотился за чертежами — тоже. Я, по-моему, всех обманул, кого можно было, — ты фыркнул и зябко передернул голыми плечами. Мотнул головой, будто хотел, чтобы подвязанный веревкой растрепанный до петухов хвост распался, пряча от холода спину. Я кожей чувствовал напряжение, которое не дает тебе нормально говорить. Или найти, куда деть руки. Или повиснуть на мне, как это обычно бывает, если тебе хочется спрятать лицо и признаться на ухо в какой-нибудь якобы стыдной фигне. В последний раз ты сказал, что продул в магического дурака одному из коллег, и теперь у тебя пониже спины наколдован черно-белый гильдейский Маэстро — шевелящийся и смотрящий очень укоризненно. На самом деле у вас во фракции дебилов и фантазеров пруд пруди, один из них меня потом спросил, как это — трахать кого-то в зад, пока на тебя такая рожа смотрит. Пришлось сказать, что все возможно, и мы заставили Маэстро посмотреть на мир под другим углом. «Определенно под другим», — если точнее. Ты вис на мне всегда, когда хотел определенности. Сегодняшний день можно было считать одним сплошным неприятным исключением. Во всех смыслах. Я нахмурился и подтянул тебя к себе, отогнул край одеяла, укрыл озябшую спину. Ты завозился, пристраивая подбородок мне на плечо.

— Я подумал, что после этой миссии тебе на нервы действует всякая техника.  
— Жди, Йоджи. Что за хренов модуль?  
— Модуль Связи, — повторил ты, кладя руку мне между лопаток. — Это, хм… устройство позволяет следить за состоянием объекта, который контактирует со вторым таким же модулем. Потом функций будет больше, но пока только так.

Я обалдел. Вшить такую штуку — себе. Зачем? И, главное, с какого перепугу она вообще тебе в голову пришла? Про то, что сначала надо было её собрать, чтобы работала, можно было нетактично промолчать.

— Следить, значит. А управлять — сможет?  
— Теоретически.  
— Гильдия похоронит тебя, если узнает.

Ты засмеялся, ёрзая у меня в руках — смех вышел лёгкий и шальной. Шее стало щекотно и горячо от попадающего на неё дыхания. Дорогущая тряпка наверняка уже измялась, зажатая между нами, и потеряла весь свой товарный вид.

— О, да, если узнает. Но я отдал Гильдии зарядник и чертежи — им только их было надо. А модуль успел вынуть, пока кипиш стоял.

Мне показалось, что я ослышался.

— Ты — что?  
— Вынул, говорю, и спрятал. Это не родная деталь, никто не догадается, что там еще что-то было.

О карниз начало мелко постукивать — дробно, гулко, как о крышку пустого бака или бочки. Начался очередной привычный для Балморы осенний дождь. Я зарылся носом в спутанные волосы на макушке и закрыл глаза. Еще одна головоломка сложилась, вторая за вечер. Чертовы головоломки.

— Все, Йоджи, молчи, не объясняй.

«Ни в коем случае не выпускай из рук зарядник», — сказал ты, пока мы ругались по вопросу, что будет, если придется разделиться. Еще до того, как я узнал пункт назначения, до того как изменил дату и отдал тебе фальшивый лист. До того, как взял снаряжение — запечатанное в защитный чехол, и ушел. Ты понял, что случилось, только когда я достал пушку, уже на месте.

На самом деле тебе было плевать на собранную информацию. Ты велел мне беречь зарядник потому, что хотел знать — я жив. И знал, пока мне не пришлось сунуть его вместе с генератором в зачарованный на сохранность карман. Что ты подумал тогда, боюсь даже представить.

— Вставь мне его так же, как себе. Пусть у нас обоих будет.

Ты встрепенулся, как эльсвейрская кошка, которую спихнули со стула, и попытался отстраниться, чтобы начать то ли возражать, то ли сыпать вопросами. Но я не дал. Я зажал твою дурную башку между ладонями — наверняка оба уха отдавил и поцеловал в обкусанные губы — ты вечно их то грызёшь, то обдираешь, особенно, когда всё плохо. Больше не будет плохо, Йоджи, завтра — завтра же твоя шняга встанет мне в грудь вместо второго сердца, и я всерьез задумаюсь, которое мне дороже.

Губы у тебя были сладко-соленые — опять пил свою любимую шипучую дрянь, которую варит бабка Дрелет и никому не даёт рецепта. И ревел меньше часа назад. И нанёс за вечер столько ерунды, что как от нее ещё только крыша не рухнула. И искусал в кровь, пока вы меня искали. Я был уверен, что лучше твоих губ на свете не существует ничего.

Ты прижался ко мне под одеялом, так близко, что чуть не задушил — выжал наружу весь возможный воздух. Ну, почти. Сердце у тебя колотилось, как бешеное.

— Я несколько часов подряд был уверен, что ты умер.

За окном сверкнуло белым, грохнуло и полило, барабаня по стенам так, как будто целый мир стучался к нам, чтобы сказать — нет, все закончилось, прошло, мы оба живы. Я положил ладонь тебе между ребер, поверх вживленного Модуля Связи и возразил:

— Дурак ты, Йоджи. Как будто я мог.


End file.
